


like a second heart

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Body Dysphoria, Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Elves, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Mental Link, POV Male Character, Sharing a Body, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "The past beats inside me like a second heart."  -John Banville, The Sea





	like a second heart

More than once Talion wakes with strange words upon his lips, the old Elvish twisting his tongue with words he struggles to recall after saying them. Half remembered pleas spat out between bloodied lips to the being with golden eyes. That fair face twisted with malice, his own hammer raised high above him.

Talion wakes and feels strange in the weight of his own body after those nightmares. He grips the hilt of Dirhael's broken sword tight until the ache in his hands grounds him in the here and now.

They do not speak of it. Talion wonders though if, or how much, the Wraith shares of his dreams. What must an ancient Elf Lord think of a simple soldier's dreams? Does he feel Talion's love for his wife and son? Does it remind him of his own lost family?

What a miserable pair they are. What a strange alliance. For all their differences, that is what they are: allies in this fight to take down Sauron, to end the reign of the Deceiver. They weave their skills together, and with blade and by bow, they build their army and fight ever onward. That is all they can do now.

**Author's Note:**

> "Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."
> 
> -Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore


End file.
